


An Old Friend

by ArtGrimlin



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), mcyt
Genre: Angst, DreamSMP - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Minecraft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29177283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtGrimlin/pseuds/ArtGrimlin
Summary: Ghostbur is living in Eret's Castle following the first resurrection attempt. Eret Brings him a familiar gift.(one shot)
Relationships: Eret & Ghostbur, Eret & Wilbur Soot
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	An Old Friend

Friend's hoofs clacked loudly against the wooded floors of Eret's castle as he trotted along next to Ghostbur. Ghostbur stopped and turned to the door of the guest room he had been staying in and turned the door handle entering the room and giving Friend a pat on the head. He stared out the rainbow stained glass window looking out over the castle grounds wistfully. He turned his head to a knock on the door.

"Come in!" he called

Eret entered the room carrying a brown box under one arm.

"Oh hi, Eret!"

"Hi Gohstbur, I have something I think I should give back to you."

"Oh, is it a gift?"

"you could call it that." said Eret as he placed the box down on Wilbur's bed and threw his cape over an armchair in the corner as he took a seat.

GhostBur sat with his legs crossed and lifted the lid of the box to reveal a singed and dusty coat. He stared at it perplexed.

"do you recognize it all?"

Ghostbur paused trying to remember.

"I was wearing this when I died, wasn't I?"

Eret nodded

"Why are you giving this to me, Eret?"

"Your resurrection is soon and I think you might want it back afterward. I figured I could give it back to you before then. besides, it's just been lying in the museum's storage room collecting dust"

Ghostbur traced his fingers around a gash that was torn into the chest of the coat.

"I have things to attend to so I'll leave you to whatever you were doing." Eret said rising from the chair and shutting the door behind him.

Ghostbur stood and lifted the coat fully from the box to find a set of fingerless gloves and a hat similar to the one he currently wore but black instead of the aburn color of his current one. Out of curiosity he switched out the hats and put on the gloves. He Reached for the coat and pulled it over his shoulders Then inspected himself in the floor-length mirror by his closet.

As he stared at his reflection a memory surfaced of the same reflection shining back at him from a silver rock somewhere beneath the earth, this one, however, was of a man almost as pale as Ghostbur despite being alive, with dark circles beneath his eyes and pupils that hid a gleam of madness.

He was pulled from his thoughts with a choked cough coming from Eret who stood in The doorway.

"Oh, hello again!"

"Sorry, I was just coming to grab my cape, I forgot it in here." Said Eret clearing his throat

Eret grabbed his Cape from the armchair his eyes fixed on Ghostbur and his mouth a hard line.

"Uh, Just a word of advice Ghostbur, you might not want to wear that in public." His voice was taught and wavery

"oh sorry, Is this the kind of thing that might remind people of Alivebur?"

Eret nodded and shut the door behind him.

Ghostbur looked down at Friend who stared at him with his usual thoughtless gaze. Ghostbur sighed.

"I really hope I'm making the right choice."


End file.
